V1.0.0.114
|Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.114 * Hotfix Release Notes * April Fool's Patch 2011 |Prev = V1.0.0.113 |Next = V1.0.0.115 }} New Skins The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, April 4. * League of Legends V1.0.0.114 Champions Note: Lee Sin's release was delayed until April 1 on a separate update due to April's Fools. ; * (Innate): After Lee Sin uses an ability, his next 2 basic attacks gain 50% Attack Speed and return 10 energy each. * : Lee Sin projects a discordant wave of sound to locate his enemies, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it encounters. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike for the next 3 seconds. ** : Lee Sin dashes to the enemy hit by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage plus 10% of their missing health. * : Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. ** : Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains lifesteal, spell vamp, and armor. * : Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple for the next 3 seconds. ** : Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their Movement and Attack Speed for 4 seconds. Movement and Attack Speed recover gradually over the duration. * (Ultimate): Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 3% from %. * ** Max trap count increased to 3 from 2. ; * ** Fixed a bug where targets were being slowed additively instead of multiplicatively. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could target unseen minions such as wards. ; * ** Area of effect radius increased to 550 from 500. ; * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. ; * ** Now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. ; * ** Leash range has been increased by a small amount. * ** Charge reload time now scales with level. It has been changed to a cooldown from a 25 cooldown at all levels. * ** Fixed a bug where it empowered by was not granting assists for healing allies. ; * ** Now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. ; * and ** Fixed a bug where they would break the target's spell shield and still deal damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. ; * ** Shield is now brighter and easier to see. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it triggered after every 4 attacks, but every 5 spell casts instead of 4 as it was intended. ; * ** Updated shield texture. * ** Fixed several unintended interactions with and spell shields. Notably, Poppy won't push herself past the target anymore. ; * ** It can now be cancelled mid-attack (and will not say 'Cannot Move While Casting'). ** Fixed a bug where it could kill a target and not trigger heal effect. * ** Updated tooltips to properly match the functionality and adjusted the playing tips referencing it. * ** Fixed a bug where it could move a shorter distance than intended if Shen was greatly slowed. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where some of her tooltips referred to 'Spiral Blade' instead of ' '. ; * ** Now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 437 from 457. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where its slow was stacking. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. ; * General ** Fixed an issue on the skin where the enemy still had green pillars instead of red ones. Items ; * Fixed a tooltip bug. ; * Fixed a bug where a clone with Madred's Razors could deny its owner of monster buffs if it dealt the killing blow to the monster. ; * Fixed a bug where a clone with Wriggle's Lantern could deny its owner of monster buffs if it dealt the killing blow to the monster. General * Fixed a bug where normal Golems were improperly labeled "Neutral Monsters" instead of "Monsters". * Slow stacking penalty increased to 65% from 50%. Turrets * Base turret attack speed increased to +30% from 20%. * Turret base armor and magic resist increased by 10. * Turrets no longer gain up to 25% attack speed and 25 armor and magic resist for having a nearby defending champion. * Turret to champion damage increased by 5%. Runes * Fixed a bug where Greater Mark of Might's tooltip was incorrect. Hotfix A hotfix for this patch went live on the 5th of April, with the aim of adjusting , who was considered underpowered by the majority of the community. The hotfix contains the following changes http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=7594857#post7594857: * ** Energy restoration per hit increased to 15 from 10. * / ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 80%. * ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 60%. * ** Attack damage scaling increased to 200% from 150%. Other changes to that couldn't be done via hotfix, including tooltip changes for the abilities above, were released in V1.0.0.115. Undocumented changes Champions ; * General ** Walking animation has been updated. * ** Fixed a bug where AoE circle wasn't showing for some users. ; * ** Particle has been updated. Patch preview to , which will improve her team utility presence, along with an attack speed boost to give her a little more ability to scale into late-game damage. ’s movement speed was increased to 320, and gave a massive early game increase to the damage reduction on . This ability needs to be more reliable in the laning phase to allow Garen to close and be effective. Doubling the rank 1 value should be a big help in this regard. ’s ultimate has had it range increased by 50, to give it some additional value in more spread out fights. We plan to continue adjusting Galio. Finally, we’ve changed turrets to protect better against unattended minion waves, but less against coordinated pushes. We wanted to avoid lengthening game times, but at the same time want to make it so leaving minion waves unattended isn’t quite so punishing. This change aims to accomplish that.}} de:Patch v.1.0.0.114 zh:V1.0.0.114 Category:Patch notes